Straight Face
by A Schoolday
Summary: Ray hates his autumn job as a haunted house actor, and hates it even more after seeing that his friend shares interest in his crush. Ray/Amanda/? love triangle request, now that's a scary thought. (TV versions and designs for the characters to change it up)
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Dawes rewound the tape from the surveillance cameras. Five seconds early five times; he's pretty sure Ray was distracted. It's not as if he's a bad actor but the straight face he's meant to keep was defeated by nerves. Mr. Dawes said that he was a dead man - which was true however you looked at it. The boy playing a zombie in a haunted house gig has made him very mad, the hat was supposed to be pinned in his head. The pork pie falls flat on its crown but no one else notices as they run screaming. Ray kept on acting and swept it up in hast, whistling to deflect detection. Everyone knew the man's always watching; he was the only one that didn't care.

Ray couldn't wait for October to be over. When Dead House was hiring, he should have just passed by. As him and his friends take their break, he sees a gray cloud coming over. This gray clad fat man might as well have been a storm cloud. Ray waited for his lightning to strike him.

"Way to go— Ya dropped your hat!"

Mr. Compton Dawes told them all to keep a straight face, but he was the one throwing tantrums. Ray ruins his by sticking out his tongue in the mirror and thus at the petty boss.

Mr. Dawes sees Ray rushing through his eye-makeup. He is only fifteen years old and has no lines to be repeated over and over, the adviser known as Rita knew the customers won't have time to pay attention to how precise his look was. People who go into haunted houses are just there for a cheap thrill to tease their adrenaline in a phony, nonthreatening way. It wasn't something to go to war over like a sacred play with important costume design or even a story.

Ray thinks that if he was him, he would have focused more on the less talented, younger ones. The little boys and girls making faces in the mirror in an attempt to get into character. Ray thinks the whole thing was silly; there were scripted scenes where they would say lines like ' _I'm hungryyyyy_!' and it was meant to be taken seriously.

Mr. Dawes gives them his usually piece of advice, "I want a serious, straight face. Those faces are as straight as Karen Thurston."

Karen drops a blue hair tie on the floor from her open fingers. Ray respects her as a better actor than he was; most likely because she was already a cold hearted zombie in reality as she is in Dead House. Everyone thought she was either his sister, cousin, or girlfriend. It was understandable to think them related as they were both close in appearance: copper hair, small eyes, fair skin, deep voices and deadpan faces. He was older by two years so he was almost a foot taller than the thirteen year old.

The girlfriend thing was laughable, taking account to Mr. Dawes' comment. Karen Thurston was the village lipstick lesbian. The only hint visible on her person was the 'G' symbol on her undershirt, complete with crown and subtle Venus symbol incorporated. Most assume it was a band symbol at first sight.

"Ray, look at your left eye," Rita finally spoke after gawking at him for some time.

The boy straightened the point of the pencil to avoid confrontation. Rita walks over in a way the boss never would, friendly but helpful. That unfortunately didn't give Ray reassurance as he sat uncomfortable in front of the mirror.

Rita smiled. "It's really flayed on there - take the pencil and draw straight."

Mr. Dawes instantly pulled up his head to ask who she was talking to. His madness stewed when he learned it was the same boy who dropped his hat during performance. Ray fought to both correct himself while taking as little time as possible. He ended up with a messy ring of gunk around the eye that, while appropriate a horror character, wasn't something the role called for.

"Look at his left eye." Rita kept her gentle voice but said, "it's not looking good—"

"Okay, we have _how_ much time to do this?" Karen snapped the question, clapping hands in frustration.

Mr. Dawes went ballistic. From standing up, unprofessional and threatening, to screaming volumes above what was said. This was far from the first time it happened... but it usually involved the actors' parents.

"Listen - why can't your 'smart friend', do it in his house! Why can't he do the costume on his own!"

Another girl stomps forward with hands on hips. "You know what, Compton—"

"Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy!"

The next round is neared so the fight drops rather quickly. Ray was forced to finish his makeup, or he gets fired. He lets Karen take over for him and she perfects his eyeshadow, along with his whitening foundation. He liked having a girl like her as a friend. He hoped there won't be a time where their easy relationship would be challenged.

The customers that came in next was a family of four. The typical nuclear family with a mother and father, son and daughter. Fitting, as they look like the stock victims in a horror movie. They probably would be the type to have bought a haunted house by accident and not find out until it was too late. Those were Ray's favorite kind of costumers, they almost made Dead House worth working in.

He picked his target; the younger sibling, the son, whined about how gross the house was. How it was a waste of eight dollars each per person. Ray cancelled him out as he was likely too stupid to scare. Off the top of his hat-choked head, he went for the mother. The sound of her scream may get old, but leaving the adults out felt wrong.

"Amanda, we have to stay together!" The mother warns the daughter, who wanders by her lonesome in hopes to find the exit.

Ray takes cover behind the gawky grandfather clock. His stringy physique enabled him to pin himself at the side and still be unseen. He hated his hat so much, the girl inhaled a gasp at the sight of the protruding rim. He simply revolves around the clock and comes at a stop in front of her mid spin.

In that darkness, he can see her face. The daughter, 'Amanda'; the very pretty daughter of the dimwitted family of mouth-breathers. Her expressive dark eyes glimmered in a kind of fear that was bordering on fascination. Ray liked the way her eyebrows flexed up in a tilt that emphasizes discomfort.

The doe eyed girl does not scream yet. And the actor does not jolt at her. Amanda already was drawn to him the most; he possessed a poised character that outshines the overacting children that were his colleagues. Funny how being the most quiet makes you the loudest. Ray can say the same for her, although her terror wasn't cloaked exactly it was still fronted with silent bravery.

The dark eyes shift to the side, transfixed on Ray among anything else. The never left him for as long as she walked away to tend to her hysterical family. The mother asks where she had been - she answers 'nowhere'.

* * *

The first thing Ray does after the last shift was pry those pins out of his skull. The hat left his sweating tuft of rusty curls, he can deal with the layers of makeup for however long but the hat was murder. No one was pardoned to leave Dead House until the stroke of 9:00, which would only be in ten or so minutes. If Mr. Dawes captures his partial costume disrobing he'll throw a bigger fit.

"I knew I recognized you!"

Ray puzzled at the girl's voice from outside, it came from the back where the line begins and ends. He dabbed off the sweat from the light skin of his brow as so not to potentially embarrass himself.

When he snuck out the door, he saw the daughter. Amanda was speaking with Karen in a excited matter that he could only conclude meant they had known each other beforehand. After breaking away from their hug, Karen sees him. She shyly tried to wear down her uncharacteristically bright smile.

She tells him, "Ray, this is Amanda."

"Amanda Benson," the other girl reiterated.

Ray coughs, he mentions the fact he already was familiar with her, as one of the previous costumers. Amanda agrees by saying she remembers him too. The fact that she did made him feel buttery inside, but he couldn't tell if he felt that way as an actor or a lovestruck teenage boy. When she walked away, once again for her family to leave, he turned blue underneath his foundation.

With her gone, he elicits more details. Karen was cheap with details; only saying that her and Amanda met on their old softball team, and that their moms were friends. Ray sees them being best friends as hope for events where they can regularly meet up. Amanda won't just be a person who paid to spend a half an hour in the haunted house only to never see him again.

"She's pretty, no?" Ray said as casually as he could, his deep voice struggling to stay laid back.

Karen smirked crooked and modestly declares, "she's okay."

Ray laughed lowly at that remark. Amanda was her friend, not a pie she baked that he ended up enjoying. It sounded like Karen felt almost guilty for agreeing with him. Ray made a guess why, and was off entirely.

"Don't be jealous." Ray knits his eyebrows, wavering them in a cocky matter.

She didn't react the way he predicted, he expected her to snap at him. The only one scarier than him at Dead House was her, and she held that title in shame. The only one who hated working at Dead House more than him was her.

Karen just massages her temples to ease the anguish. If her face wasn't caked in white, it would be flaming with hot blood zooming to her cheeks. Her face would have matched her hair color in the worse possible way. She wishes she really was undead so there won't be any humane function to react that way. Ray took amusement in seeing a girl with a dry attitude that could rival Daria, having a chemical reaction to a crush. Of course he knew by now that she had feelings, no matter how straight her face or how monotone her voice.

"For what it's worth, I think you're pretty too."

Karen released one of her pigtails, the one she played with and twirled. It swung low and went back to the normal position as its twin, she glared at him.

Ray felt like he had said something dumb, he braced for her black tongue to rip him apart. He thought he had made it obvious it was just a joke and not a true insinuation of a potential crush. He did find Karen pretty of course, but they were too similar to be together that way.

"I'm not interested in you, _I'm gay_."

He sighed in relief, no awkward love triangle where his best female friend and her also attractive friend fight over him like a piece of meat. There will be no drama, no challenges, his friend was into the same thing as he: girls.

Ray flattened his lips at the insight. "Oh, no."

Karen's chloroform colored eyes weakened with a certain helplessness. She and him carried the same fear, and the same attraction. On either parts it didn't seem fair. The clock stuck 9:00 and they parted for home - dropping the straight faces they were forced to keep for the whole day.

* * *

 **(My Note) as you can see, I watch a lot of Dance Moms lol. If you want me to continue, vampy, I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

A year later, Compton Dawes is put out of business. His haunted house is no more and he is rumored to have moved on to become nothing more than a used car salesman. Mr. Dawes was silent about the details but it's heavily suggested that he was penalized for very suspect practices. Whether or not he will serve jail time is unknown, though he likely won't. He is no one's problem now.

Ray heard the news when he was just relaxing on the couch with _The Mummy_ with Brendan Fraser playing on the tv. After his mother told him the truth about his boss, he relaxed some more. Ray never liked Mr. Dawes, even went as far to think he was put out of business for child abuse. His mother cares more than he did but not out of sympathy for Mr. Dawes; she declares that Ray's seasonal work as a haunted house actor was the best thing to ever happen to him. Her son was popular, sure, however he Was always unemployed and may be growing into an anti-social teenager. In reality, he did seek to have a job. Only not one where he had to dress like a dead man.

Working as a haunted house actor didn't appeal to the now sixteen year old. Ray matured from that phase, now close to six-foot and sprouting hair on his chin. He would feel silly going "boo" to strangers instead of having an evening out with friends. It was frustrating that his mum wouldn't occur with his personal choices. The help-wanted flyer for some local carnival was flapping in her hand.

"But it would be great for you! You said you wanted to be an actor!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah - an actor. Not a clown." Ray pretended to be invested in the movie.

The parent changed her approach, slipping the flyer on the table. He aggressively ignored it and kept all attention on the tv he wasn't watching in the first place. Ray eventually was left in piece concerning his employment goals but shifted focus to his love life. Like all mothers do. Asking about potential mates for her boy as he groans.

She said, "how about that Karen gal. Do you still keep in contact with her?"

He hasn't, not for awhile since the last October. They shared a close platonic bond that was tarnished by an awkward dilemma. Although they never broke apart officially, Ray found himself avoiding her at all cost. Fearing that a rival might spark between them in they are around each other for long.

As for a romance, there was none. Not even a one sided crush on Ray's side; he thought they were so similar, even in appearance. It would feel disgusting to date her, Karen Thurston was a sister before the falling out. He felt comfort in knowing that she didn't harbor any feelings either. Ray had his heart set on an Amanda Benson, though he barely met her yet. The girl walks a mystery road Ray could not find where.

"I know an 'Amanda Benson'," said Ray's mother, catching interest in his infatuation.

Ray sat upright and erect, listening closely. He was hearing word of a brunette fourteen year old with a pretty face. It sounded like legit match; Amanda would be of fourteen years of age by then. Karen was the same age and would always be the same age. His crush's whereabouts were no longer a secret; it is an unforgiving irony that she was employed at the carnival the flyer advertised. Ray assumed his mother lied to have him persuaded into sending a application for a job there. Turned out, everyone in town was collecting the papers and getting themselves hired. Ray thought why wouldn't they, according to the flyer, the owners are willing pay handsomely. It promises a hour long break after shifts and only two working days on the weekends. A swell deal for someone who didn't like to work.

Saturday night was not as hectic as Ray grieved. The carnival was assembled nearby his old public school but not many grade school children were running around. All of the little ones were side to side with an adult who would discipline them if they so much as screamed. The carnival even looked nice in the evening, the neon lights shined like rainbows in the dark. It wasn't too noisy for him either; if only the haunted mirror maze was just as pleasant.

He was hired in an instant when he confessed his interest in applying. The manager gave him a good long look and said yes without any other hesitations. He was an experienced, talented actor under twenty, a rarity to cherish. Ray preferred his new crew to the old, he finds very soon. They were mostly older than him but respected him as n equal. He was not required to wear makeup by a boss who was over-involved and loud. He was gifted with a speaking role when he was used to not having any lines. The scares will be consistent and build on effort by the minds of the cast. Ray felt more appreciated than ever before.

Ray spent his hour long break exploring the grounds outside the maze. He was given permission to go as he pleases as long as he removes his hat and jacket. His go-to horror outfit. Ray obeyed and walked around in his plain burnt sienna tee with baggy jeans. This way, he was unrecognizable among the other attendees.

Keeping his causality, he treats himself to a bag of popcorn. With every step, he takes a piece at a time. It was a soft brand that never crunches in your teeth. This allowed Ray to take in the music typical to events such as these. None of which he liked, except the slower sweeter beats, but it put him in a jovial mood. Ray wandered to the purple area, with purple lights and purple roofs on stands. A tiny crumb of hope had him wishing he would encounter Amanda Benson. Being in the same area as her was a happy thought, meeting her once more in the flesh would be sublime.

Amanda would be running one of the game or food facilities. Ray checked the snack tables; the candy apple one was occupied by a blonde southern belle, the cotton candy one by a cue ball man in leather, the pretzel one by a kind old lady. The final snack bar was for Mexican delights like churros and tamales, but that one wasn't run by Amanda either.

Ray was successful in his Amanda hunt as soon as he checked the game stands. There she was, running a generic shop with hundreds of balloons and plushes. It was titled under "balloon bust" and the objective was to pop as many of the balloons as you can with five darts. Ray was a sports wizard in baseball so he thought he could hit all five in a row without misses. But his eyes weren't on the prizes.

His crush somehow became even more beautiful than before. The extremely short bob cut that reminded him of a mushroom was allowed to grow out to her hips, which were slightly wider than when she was thirteen. Her cheekbones were shapely and sharp without making her look under fed.

"Hello! Welcome to 'Balloon Bust', want to pay to play?" Amanda tried to engages him with her pep.

The boy was hurt that she greet him like a costumer and not an acquaintance. It was reasonable to assume that she did not remember him from those few minutes they met. If she couldn't recognize him, Ray will might as well re-meet her. And give a very good second impression. Smiling back at Amanda, he took out his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

Two red balloons, two blue, one white. Ray popped himself the American flag with his impeccable pattern; the expert tosser didn't miss a beat as he let his darts soar one by one. The stunning but oblivious Amanda Benson was wowed by his great eye but didn't get the suspicion that he was trying a lot harder than he let on. Ray convinced himself that it wasn't Amanda's attention that he coveted, it was the cute monkey in a skull shirt. He liked monkeys, he liked skulls, but deep down he like a girl most of all.

She showed nothing more than her back as she climbed up the ladder. Ray stayed idled to the point where it felt itchy, however he stood attentive the moment Amanda returned from retrieving his prize. She took the animal toy down from the wall and handed it over to him.

"Great shot, dude!"

Ray laughed wholeheartedly through closed teeth, contemplating on whether he should be blunt. Amanda seemed hopelesly unaware that she met the boy before and stared up at him with patient brown eyes. He carefully told her that they first seen each other at the joke-joint haunted house back at Dark Falls, the one where the owner has been convicted. The news was known by Amanda and then all the following pieces were collected.

Ray had the terrible feeling that he came across as a creep, a stalker who crossed paths with a girl once and never forgot her since. Amanda did not give him any hint that she thought of him that way, but that didn't stop him from proving otherwise whatever means necessary. _Oh, I have a good memory. Oh, I'm friends with your friend_. The second part was true, both were, but the second part more.

Amanda called out, "you're Karen's friend."

"Yes." Ray nodded but was unsure if he should still call himself her friend.

"Small world, right? I can't believe we met here."

They talked until they were well caught up, Ray desperately wanted to know what was her status concerning Karen. Amanda focused on his dreaded old job and kept asking him about Compton Dawes. When Ray confessed that he had to move his talents to the carnival, she was excited. Her enthusiasm confused him but was admirable all the same.

"Yeah; we keep in contact," said Amanda, finally answering his concerns, "Karen is actually working here too."

A zephyr can be heard breezing by under the loud party music. Ray's face fell open, was the whole cursed province working at the carnival too? Even Karen Thurston, who probably hates carnivals, took the opportunity to make a quick buck. It was convenient for everyone which is why everyone was involved. The source of Ray's anxiety came from any chemistry between his crush and his friend. It's been a year but if his infatuation withstood the test of time, then so could Karen's.

Meanwhile, a little boy was snapping his fingers at Amanda. Ray wanted to tell the brat to take a walk out of her stand for being so disrespectful. On the other hand, she professionally handled him. She traded a set of darts for his money and Ray no longer felt wanted. He used the rest of his break to sit on a seat of the Ferris wheel.

Ray wanted to take the time to reflect about how to become closer to Amanda. The calm vertical movement of the ride would be an ideal place for the time. Low and behold, Karen Thurston was right behind him in line.

"What. A. Coincidence," Ray thought out-loud.

"Not really, I came here on purpose to see you," humored Karen.

The two were partnered together for a cart; Ray didn't protest out of ill will of her, he really did not want to deal with her telling him something she needed to say. The runner of the facility shut them in their set with a heavy pole-like clip. When it locked them together, the boy felt as trapped as he looked.

"I'm a human being, dammit!" He cried as he was ascended skywards.

The peace of the heavens above was reachable by the Ferris wheel. The music became feint and the manic colors were muted at that point. Ray couldn't enjoy the ride in the presence of someone who made it uncomfortable. The first turn around, which he marked by passing over the ground, was perfectly silent. The next turn was when one of the reluctant passengers decided to speak.

Karen carefully said, "I have to tell you somethi—"

"—so which stand do you work at?" He interrupted.

"Uh, the shirt shop. Now..."

"Why not the haunted funhouse? I thought you liked scaring people."

"Working with Mr. Dawes gave me PTSD."

"This one's better."

"Ray! Let me talk!"

All he had to do was keep it up for another few minutes until the ride comes to a stop. He didn't want to hear whatever she was going to say. It won't be something he'd like, and it's about Amanda. He bet it was about her. Karen will state that she's the one who has the privilege of being with her. Ray felt uncharacteristicly insecure because he never has been this in love before.

It would stomp his heart if it was another who hooked up with the only girl he's felt so deeply about. Especially if it was his friend.

Karen began, "why haven't you called me in so long?"

Ray sighed in gratitude - that's all she wanted to know. He was expecting worse, like bad news he has been avoiding. He was scolded by Karen for looking too pleased at her question. He sheepishly struggled to find the correct response but realized it would be embarrassing if he were honest. Since he couldn't conjure up a decent lie, Ray chose to be honest.

He let it be known that it was the fact behind discontinuing the friendship was over a possible love triangle involving Amanda. Karen believed the excuse but didn't find it strong enough, made evident by that glare.

"So you don't want to ruin our friendship, but you thought you could save it by ignoring me?"

Ray slowly nodded to affirm her summary.

Karen smacked her forehead. "I think I have a headache."

"I was afraid that Amanda was dating you now," he further clarified.

"Are you serious?" She furrowed her imprinted brow. "We're just friends. She's _not_ into chicks...unfortunately."

Understanding the situation was bittersweet; Ray was ecstatic that Amanda Benson won't pose a threat to their relationship and that Amanda was available to him, on the other hand - he's made a fool out of himself. He was soon forgiven after he was given a distant but affectionate hug. Karen really has evolved over the years into a mature teen girl. From thinking she was above hugs, to freely giving them out. Anyone should consider themselves lucky to have her arms around them in a rare display of heart. It must have pained her to know that Amanda will never fill them. Karen gives Ray permission to hook up with her, saying that he was the next best person for her. Maybe she was living vicariously through the boy, but he happily obliged.

The actors for the haunted funhouse returned from their break early to get their costumes prepared. It was an easy task for Ray, who only had to put on his hat and jacket one arm at a time. He checked himself in one of the funny mirrors expecting it to be an accurate one. The sight was an entertaining one, he found himself laughing in what felt like ages. No more straight faces for him.

The batch of costumers came in a hurdles that could barley fit through the narrow halls. Judging from their uniforms, three of the bunch were fellow workers who were on a break of their own. It wasn't uncommon but one was Amanda Benson. She dropped by, paid the fee, and wanted to see Ray in action on the job. Just like how they first seen each other.

She's a big girl now, but still have herself permission to scream and laugh at everything she saw. Amanda maneuvers by the mirrors was greeted by a hissing Ray out of the corner of one. He took his acting less serious to put on a more flamboyant approach. Prowling like a cat, he made her shriek and giggle some more. She followed Ray deep within the bounds of the mirrors.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Exclaimed the manager, "great work, y'all!."

That last group of costumers was actually the last group. Everyone passed around handshakes and congratulated each other in the first night on the job. Sans Ray, who seemed to have went missing. The manager wasn't angry at him disappearing like Mr. Dawes would have been, but she was curious. She commanded the lights on as she searched for the young actor.

On the edge of the maze, she sees the top of his hat. The manager alerted him as cautiously as possible but he still jumped up in surprised. He was with one of the girls who entered the funhouse, who also resided at the balloon popping stand. Two typically teenagers kissing in places where they think they aren't allowed.


End file.
